Camera surveillance is in use at many locations in the United States and internationally. The surveillance facilities generally depend upon their surveillance personnel to recognize a situation from video camera feeds and report it to the authorities. However, there are limits to how many cameras a human can be looking at and there are limits to the attention span of an individual looking at the cameras. There are also typically limits to the facility's surveillance system as the surveillance guard who is looking at the feeds cannot share those camera feeds with the first responders in the facility or with a 911 system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to make camera and/or video surveillance easier for surveillance personnel to recognize a situation and share camera feeds with others including both internal and external emergency responders and personnel.